


Not Alone

by touka



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka





	Not Alone

Elise didn't miss much about Vault 101. In fact, she didn't miss anything at all—not even Amata.

When she risked it all—Fawkes, Dogmeat, and herself—to save Amata from the Enclave, and was met with anything but gratitude, that was the final straw. _Nothing_ could ever change her mind about Hellhole 101.

Besides, there was virtually nothing left for her there. If Elise _ever_ decided to go back, she would have the psycho-bot Andy to deal with. Not to mention the radroaches, all the rotting corpses of the people that died there, and an overwhelmingly haunting feeling of guilt that already left her feeling alone.

But she wasn't alone.

She had Fawkes and Dogmeat—who she considered family, despite being a bit dysfunctional—and, quite frankly, that was all she needed anymore


End file.
